


Isolation

by Blood_Feather



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Bad end, Isolation, Mental Torture, Mind Break, Prison, a bit - Freeform, prisoner, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Feather/pseuds/Blood_Feather
Summary: Just an idea of what might have happened to Mack in the bad ending.





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> So we had to write a Villain and Hero scene at school and I decided to use Mack and Crow for our writing exercise. 
> 
> Idk but the characters might be a little bit ooc. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You're having nightmares again," Crow said quietly

Mack’s shoulders stiffened. He bit back a 'no wonder' he wouldn’t want Crow to get angry after all, he thought spitefully. So he did his best to smooth his expression blank, but it still was bleary from lack of sleep and still gasping from a quick awakening hiding their face completely seemed the better option. So he pressed his face into his legs.

The cold seeped through the bare soles of their feet. The ex-hero's arms tightened around his legs.

Mack could hear the clink and clank of the lock holding him prisoner in the cell. 

The door screeched open.

Mack could hear the villain’s footsteps coming closer in front of him. The fallen hero clamped down on the instinctive urge to fight - fighting back didn't make much of a difference anymore. A cold metallic hand ‘gently’ grabbed his shoulder, slowly trying to pull him back from his cowering position. 

"Was it me again?" the villain asked 

It seemed a spectacularly cruel question to ask in soft and concerned voice, especially as Mack could hear a hint of cruel glee in it. The villain's gaze burned into his hair. One hand reached up, capturing their chin to pull his head up for a better look. A gentle thumb swiped over his cheek. 

"Ah, of course it was."  
And Mack hated the well hidden smugness in Crow’s voice. 

It had been three months. Three months, five days, and two hours. It happened on a murky early morning so early, as to still be called night, swollen and heavy with rain clouds as oppressive as the 'kind' hand on his shoulder, when the vile villain took over the word. 

The ex-hero's jaw clenched. He jerked his head away.

"I told you that you should take those pills I got you," the villain said. "They'll help you sleep. You need rest. Look at you, you're getting all worn around the edges." 

"Heavens forbid," Mack spat. Heavens forbid that the villain's trophy be anything other than perfect. "I'm not taking anything you give me ever again!" He shouted in a rare expression of anger. It has been so long since he has felt such a feeling burning in his chest. In recent day all Mack could feel was numb and cold, so so very cold. He was freezing and it was not from the damp cool cell. 

He guessed it was just his mind trying to deal with everything, preserve itself as it could, but knowing that didn’t mean it helped.

After he got taken hostage by the heinous human and after months of being drugged and isolated and mentally tormented, he could just remember all the days he spent begging and pleading and screaming for mercy, it was just there on the tip of his memories, but before Mack could be drowned in the memories he caught himself and locked the memories as deep back in his crumbling mind as he could. 

He is just so darn tired of the villain’s twisted parody of care and concern. He might as well act out and see, Crow might be in a good enough mood today to grant him sweet release of death. But he didn’t dare to keep his hopes up, after all Crow wouldn’t be so kind.

Stark pain shot through Mack’s shoulder as the villain tightened his grip making Mack wince. 

The villain sighed, he looked annoyed and disheartened, maybe a little bit pained.

What a good actor.

But it was painfully obvious, to anyone who dared to look close enough that’s it, that Crow was angry, 

no, he was seething with rage. 

After all he was never called a patient person and he was getting tired of waited for his little toy to break.

But for an untrained eye or maybe someone a bit more broken than Mack, they wouldn’t have seen the anger and malice, only concern and disappointment and would have believed every word said by the villain.

Crow really was an excellent actor.

Finally he let go of Mack’s shoulder and slowly got up from his crouching position. 

Towering over Mack with an expression that was picture perfect that of a disappointed father. It was like it was taken right of a caring father figure, who couldn’t stand seeing their beloved making wrong choices, and plastered onto Crow.

What an excellent actor indeed.

“Well then, you leave me no choice Mack.”

Mack wanted to snarl, but mostly he wanted to sob. He knew what that meant.

Burying his face again in his knees. He could hear the footsteps again, but now moving away from him instead.

Towards the exit.

“I will have to leave you here again.”  
Crow said in a velvety voice.

Mack could feel his body shaking, he was crying again.

“I’ll give it a few more weeks, maybe a month or two.” Crow spat

A loud slam of the cells door echoed down the hall making Mack jump a little. Crow really was mad.

“Maybe next time you will be more reasonable.” Crow waited a few moments to see if Mack changed his mind at the last moment. When he got no response. He started walking away from the cell.

Mack wanted to cry out, he wanted to jump up and run after Crow to stop him from leaving. He wanted to scream. 

Anything, anything but to be left alone with his thoughts again. Alone with the ghosts of his past. Alone with the chill of the cell and the cold cold cold he can’t escape.

But he did nothing. He continued to sit in his cell with his face buried and eyes squeezed shut and lip bit to keep himself from saying anything. He knows he won’t last much longer, but he won’t give the satisfaction of breaking him to the villain so easily. He will fight till the end, he will fight it till he dies. But honestly, even to himself his thoughts sounded like a lie. 

The last thing he heard another living being say in weeks to come was a taunting voice of his capturer.

 

“Goodbye, Mack. See ya soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos if you did!


End file.
